


Welcome to the Emblem Region

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Fire Emblem, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bits of Ash Bashing, Cake, F/M, Grima and Robin are twins, I have a whole bunch of stuff planned in a notebook, Lots of more tags will be added with more chapters, Minor Original Character(s), No one likes Ash, Original Region, Owain Nicknames his Pokemon, Robin is tall, Robin is the proffesor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: Ten year old Morgan starts his Pokemon journey, with his many connections to powerful figures in the region and ability to use unique technology unaccessible to normal trainers, he will blaze a trail achieving amazing feats. Now then let the adventure begin!





	Welcome to the Emblem Region

Morgan's eyes fluttered as he awoke smiling instantly realizing what today was; his birthday. In the Emblem region someone could get their first Pokémon at the age of ten which was how old he was today. Although he was short for his age standing at only four foot seven and weighing a pathetic eighty pounds. He was short like this because his paternal grandmother was a really petite woman. He jumped out of bed to change his clothes. Now he could visit the professor to get his first Pokémon, correction, his second Pokémon. Morgan had a Sewaddle that had followed him home one day when he was younger and the Sewaddle had stayed with him ever since. Morgan left his room turned to look at the banister to see his Sewaddle sleeping atop it. "Heh, he looks so cute when he's asleep." Morgan stated and went down the stairs.

Thankfully Morgan didn't have to go far to meet with the professor since she was his mother. "Hey kiddo, happy birthday!" His mother, Robin was the joint second tallest woman he has met with his mother standing at impressive six and a half feet tall (Morgan once did family history research and on his mother's side came from a long line of tall beautiful women) , with the body of super model and intelligence of a military strategist. "Thanks mom, so who will be able to come to the party?" Morgan had asked after hugging his mother and cutely snuggling up to her. "Hmm let’s see, your father, my sisters, Tharja and her husband. Luckily your sister and I have the day off.

As if on cue Morgan was lifted up from behind with a hug. "Mhm, Morgan hugs I can never get enough of them, also there will be chocolate cake at the party, right? Lucina was the champion of the Emblem region and the youngest champion in all of the regions and Morgan would often watch her as she defended her title and as he got older he was able to referee he battles watching over and over his sister dominating all challengers. Besides hair and eye color Lucina took more after her mother physically standing only three inches shorter than Robin. Lucina was normally mature about most things with the two main exceptions of Morgan hugs (which she claims are just are necessary as food and water) and chocolate, especially chocolate cake. Lucina put the small boy down and he instantly snuggled up to her. "Thanks Lucina, but no there won't be chocolate cake, although there will be cheese cake." (Each member of the family had a favored flavor cake, chocolate for Lucina, ice cream for Chrom, vanilla for Robin and cheesecake for Morgan.)

Lucina frowned but purred with affection at his cuddling. "Well someones feeling cuddly today, anyway your father is 'making breakfast' again." Chrom was of average height and weight standing at five feet eight inches and weighing about 194 pounds, unlike his wife never found another job after being demoted from being champion and went through phases of hobbies this time it was cooking, which he sucked at but Chrom says that with practice he'll become a great chef (he won't). Although however his wife and kids were good at cooking, with Morgan and his mother being the best out of them. They stepped into the kitchen not surprised that there was a small fire. Chrom was using a fire extinguisher. "I've got this under control." He said before the fire was put out. "How many times do I need to tell you that cooking isn't your thing?" Robin asked before giving her husband a peck on the cheek. "Well I have to do something with my life besides being a stay at home dad." Chrom said as he was putting the fire extinguisher back under the sink where it belongs. "I know what you can do in for a hobby dad you can be on a bowling team since you win every time we go to the bowling alley. I heard that they were starting the bowling league in a couple of weeks so it gives you plenty of time to form a team." Morgan offered cheerfully "You’re right Morgan I need to go make a few phone calls!" Chrom started running to the home phone but he was grabbed by the collar by his wife stopping him in his tracks. "Remember our son's birthday is today?" Chrom rubbed the back of his neck somewhat embarrassed.

"Remember Morgie, you’re not making breakfast today." Robin didn't have to turn around to know that her small son was going to grab something from the fridge so he could make the family breakfast. Morgan turned around and sat down next to his sister. Robin turned back to the table and asked "So what should we have for breakfast-" "BACON!" Lucina shouted immediately slamming her hands on the table while standing up while Morgan slightly inched away from his somewhat glutton of his sister (It comes from his mom's side of the family although Robin always denies it.) "Lucina last I checked it was Morgan's birthday not yours." Robin said giggling slightly while Lucina looked down pouting. "Now Morgan, sweetie, what do you want for breakfast?" "French toast please" Morgan asked politely with a smile. "Don't worry Luci, I know French toast is a close second for your favorite breakfast." Morgan said leaning on his sister's shoulder causing Lucina to smile at how wonderful her brother was. Sometime after they brushed the family brushed their teeth there was a knock at the door. "I never thought that anyone would be here so soon!" Robin went to open it. Morgan couldn't really here who was on the other side but it wasn't a family member. "I'm sorry but today I am off work." Robin said but soon she got angry, "No, I don't care about you or your Pikachu, no you cannot come in, now leave before I call the cops you little brat!" Robin slammed the door with a huff. "Who was that mom?" "I don't know some brat from Kanto, I think I scared him off." Robin stated before walking away.

Sometime in the afternoon there was a knock at the door. Morgan went to open it. "Happy Birthday kiddo!" It was Aversa and Grima Robin's sisters'. Grima, Robin's older twin had only one physical difference between her and Robin: eye color, while Robin had hazel eyes Grima had bright red eyes that when angry would shatter a person's willpower. Aversa took the spot of tallest woman Morgan knew standing at seven feet even having darker skin than her sisters. "So how's it been little bud?" "Yeah it's been a while champ" Aversa and Grima had pet names for Morgan: Little bud from Aversa and champ from Grima. "Hey get in here you two!" Grima shouted pulling Robin and Lucina into the hug.

After the guests had put their presents on the table there was shortly another knock on the door but before anyone could open it, Tharja busted in shortly dolled by her husband Henry. Tharja was Robin's best friend from childhood and had been somewhat possessive of her but was practically harmless. "Hello future son-in-law." Tharja had said in her standard creepy tone, the son in law was joke with Tharja as Morgan was best friends with her fifteen turning sixteen daughter Noire who was already on her journey trying to discover her calling in life. "Okay now that everyone is here let's get this show on the road!" Grima shouted ready to let loose.

After happy birthday was sung and everyone ate their cake, they sat in the living room with Morgan sitting at the head. "Open my present first!" Grima said cheerfully, Morgan had opened it revealing a black case, interested Morgan opened it and his jaw dropped it had one of every mega-stone and Z-crystals. "Take this too, the boys in the lab developed it, I call it the Grim ring." Grima handed over what looked to be a black Mega-ring and instead of the regular symbol for the mega ring it had the Necrophage mark (Grima's brand) . "While normally you can only use mega evolution and z moves once per battle this allows all Pokémon with a mega stone mega evolve in a battle and all Pokémon with a z crystal use a z move, but only once though." Grima had a cult devoted to her called the grimleal who worshipped her like a goddess because of her eye color and birthmark, while it the group may look evil on the outside the group helps people and pokemon in need and uses amazing technology to prevent the revival of evil teams and to take down any that are still out there. "As well Mor, as well if you press the mark and say 'by the will of the goddess I summon you' and some grimleal will be there to help in a flash." Grima said, Morgan stood up and gave her hug saying "Thank you Aunt Grima" she responded with a “your welcome” before sitting back down. Henry and Tharja were next the box was a bit smaller. Morgan opened it up revealing "It's a litwick candle so when it's dark out." Tharja said but then the candle spoke, "Litwick" and jumped onto the couch. "Henry, I thought I told you to grab a Litwick 'candle' not a Litwick!" "Sorry I only heard Litwick, besides now he has Pokémon that can burn the souls of his enemies, also Morgan this Litwick is special, and his will-o-wisp packs an extra punch to it." Henry said Morgan said thank you and his new Litwick sat next Sewaddle who was worried that Litwick would turn out to be a psycho path (spoiler he is). "Here you go baby bro, a deluxe diamond card, which signify that you are an important person to me, allows you to get a 99% discount on everything as well allows you to go to the most private places and the VIP area of every place that has." "Thank you very much Lucina!" Morgan hugged his older sister for a while before both sitting down. Aversa was next, "Here is a contest pass, I have another gift ready for you but you’re not ready for it, once you reach Nestra." Aversa was not only a gym leader but also one of the most popular coordinators. Morgan said thank you gave her a hug. From Chrom he received one of every single TM. "Morgan this is a gift to you not as the professor but as your mother." Robin said handing Morgan a Pokémon egg which was white with green polka dots. "Thank you mom, all of you. “Also as you remember Morgan that your coat allows you to carry twelve Pokémon at once instead of the regular six". "Now then kiddo it’s time for you to get your starter Pokémon" Robin stated before everyone went into the wide backyard.

Robin did an extremely loud whistle and twenty-one Pokémon ran towards her lining up like soldiers. "Now you can choose from anyone of these Pokémon, also here is your poke dex." Robin handed the device, to Morgan. Morgan already knew who to choose as he went through the deciding for six years. "I choose Rowlett." Morgan said "Are you sure you already have a grass type." Chrom asked, Grima gave her serious death stare which told Chrom what he needed to know; Morgan already decided and you don't have a say in it whatsoever. Said Pokémon flew over to him while the other pokemon left to their little places they resided in the back yard. Robin handed over the pokeball for Rowlett while Sewaddle and Litwick went over to rowlett to talk (or communicate, whatever you want to call it) with the owl like Pokémon. All of a sudden there was a loud bang coming from the roof, they turned around to Owain, Morgan’s cousin, with a Phantump, Riolu, and Meditite, fighting a black haired boy with a pikachu on the roof. "This kid again I'm calling the cops." Robin shouted grabbing for her phone. While on the roof Owain shouted commands "Anubis quick attack" The Riolu dashed towards Pikachu knocking it away. "Deku energy ball, Mind Breaker, confusion." Phantump shot a green ball and Meditite eyes glowed blue with a small blue pulse also striking Pikachu sending it flying off the roof. "Pikachu I'll save you!" The black haired boy jumped off the roof towards where Pikachu landed. After the boy was gone Owain and his Pokémon jumped off the roof and landed right in front of the others. "Who was that Owain, more importantly why were you on our roof.”I don't really know said his name was Ash Ketchum, I was on your roof because I wanted to make a dramatic entrance telling Morgan happy birthday. Although that guy just climbed onto the roof being suspicious." Owain explained, "Anyway my birthday present for you is Pokémon battle against the three latest Pokémon I caught, so are you ready to go against my eternal rival?" Owain asked, "Of course I accept let's do this thing!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cliff Hanger! 
> 
> Try and guess what's in the egg, you might be right or you might be very, very wrong.


End file.
